


Examination Sure You Are!

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [37]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  #36. Examination first posted in MFU_100</p><p>Illya's okay again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examination Sure You Are!

###  “Come on partner, the doctor needs to see how much damage Thrush did.”

“I do not need an examination.”

“So there’s nothing wrong with you?” Napoleon said thick with sarcasm. 

“I am fine.”

“Then why are you limping and holding your side?"

“Your powers of observation never stop astonishing me.”

“I could order you.”

“You could try.”

“To medical now,” Napoleon said leading him to infirmary.

“There is nothing wrong with me,” Illya turned quickly as they reached the examination table causing him to lose consciousness.

“Nothing wrong right,” Napoleon caught his partner depositing him on the gurney. 

 


End file.
